Salvador "Sal" Limones
Salvador Limones was the leader of the Lost Souls Alliance. Personality Charismatic leader with great conventions and loyalty to friends. Salvador is a born leader who can make hard decisions when needed. He is guided by a very clear moral code. Biography Salvador was working as a Reaper for the Department of Death until he found out that the system was corrupt. He founded the Lost Souls Alliance to investigate their illegal actions. As a soul, Sal deserved a Number Nine ticket to the Ninth Underworld but it was one of those that were stolen. Sal's first and major success was that his first recruit was Eva, the secretary of Don Copal in DoD. Year 1 After Manny Calavera's blunder, Sal contacted Manny, and having ensured that Manny also wanted to overthrow the DoD, Sal revealed himself to Manny, and welcomed him to the underground. Sal requested some help from Manny, in order to aid him find Meche. Manny helped the Alliance by providing a cast of his teeth (allowing Sal access to the DoD computer system), and some pigeon eggs. Sal then showed Manny a tunnel leading to the Petrified Forest. Year 2 Sal doesn't appear in Year 2, although he kept contact with Manny while he stayed in Rubacava. Sal managed to grow the Alliance, and had made reputation to the undeground. Manny used his connection with Sal to gain the trust of some revolutionaries in Rubacava. Year 3 as the year before Sal doesn't appear , he contact Many with traveler pigeons with Manny the message tells him that in reality it's a trap and that border guards work for Hector Le Mans Year 4 By Year 4 the Alliance had grown immensely, with a much larger headquarters and dozens of soldiers fighting against Hector LeMans. Olivia Ofrenda speaks very highly of Salvador Limones, and upon meeting him in the LSA secret headquarters, volunteers to personally accompany him on a dangerous mission, stating that she's "wanted to be of service to your cause for years,". She and Salvador go off, alone. Manny has the option of using the radio on the desk next to Eva, in which case Salvador will answer from his car. Olivia can be heard suggesting that they shut the radio off for some privacy, which he does. Any further attempts by Manny to radio Sal are met with silence. In the process Ofrenda manages to incapacitate Sal, having severed his head and buried his body in The Meadow. Later, when she abducts Manny, he finds his severed head greeting Manny with a friendly: "Hola." After realising Olivia's deception, Manny covertly approaches Salvador, who quickly informs him that there is a gun in the trunk of the car, but the key is on his body, which is in the meadow. He also asks Manny to say goodbye to Eva for him, and wishes him farewell, stating that he plans to bite down on a Sproutella tooth in his mouth that will instantly sprout himself and anyone around him. At this point, Olivia notices the two talking, and picks Salvador up. She demands to know what the two were talking about, before mockingly asking: "Huh, Sal? Got anything to share with the class?" Salvador responds with: "Only this: Viva la Revolucion!" He then activates his suicide tooth, sprouting himself instantly. Olivia is also sprouted, and she runs offscreen screaming in pain. With Olivia's ultimate demise, Salvador's sacrifice allows Manny to retrieve the gun from the trunk, which he uses to kill Hector. Quotes "¡Viva la revolución!" Category:Character